Just Love Me
by Raina94
Summary: Kai yang bepacaran dengan Do kyungsoo adalah seorang idola gadis-gadis bahkan Namja uke di sekolahnya tapi ternyata Kai punya rahasia besar dia adalah pewaris kelompok Yakuza selain selalu di ikuti pengawal yang seram Kyungsoo juga terlibat perang perebutan kekuasaan ,tapi kenapa Kai yang lembut berubah menjadi sangat kuat Jika marah?


Just Love Me

Author :

Yunjae Onkey

Genre :

Romance, drama

Rate :

T

Main cast :

KaiSoo

Other cast :

Kris EXO

Sehun EXO

Disclamer :

KaiSoo bukan punya saya

Summary :

Kai yang bepacaran dengan Do kyungsoo adalah seorang idola gadis-gadis bahkan Namja uke di sekolahnya tapi ternyata Kai punya rahasia besar dia adalah pewaris kelompok Yakuza selain selalu di ikuti pengawal yang seram Kyungsoo juga terlibat perang perebutan kekuasaan ,tapi kenapa Kai yang lembut berubah menjadi sangat kuat Jika marah!?

A/N :

FF KaiSoo pertama aku. Sumpah saya gak tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini mau banget bikin nih couple dan ini ff aku terinspirasi dari Komikus Shiba-Nana

Warrning :

Typo dan OOC

Yaoi BL

.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja Tampan dengan kulit Tan yang exotic memasuki ruangan 3-2. Yah sebut saja Kim Jongin atau biasa di panggil Kai murid kelas 3-3, ini mempunyai seorang namja chingu yang manis.

"Kyungie baby"panggilnya kepada seseorang. Seorang namja manis dengan mata besar beningnya dan bibir tebal namun cukup manis dan seksi menoleh kearah Jongin

"Pulang bareng ne!"ucapnya pada namja manis iu yang di. Panggil Kyungie atau nama nya adalah Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum setelah tau bahwa Kai lah orang yang memanggilnya. Mereka pun berjalan keluar kelas.

"Minhae, lama" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana baby kyungie"ucap Kai yang memaklumi mereka yang memang sudah tinggkat akhir.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tempuh dengan mengobrol dan tertawa sangat riang dengan tangan kai yang menggemgam tangan Kyungsoo. Kawaii eoh?

"Iya, saem Kim itu cepat sekali menghapus papan tulisnya , jadi aku selalu nggak keburu menyalin semuanya"ucap Kyungsoo yang mengerucutkan bibirnya imut karena kesal di tidak sempat memcatat pelajaran saem Kim. Kai pun hanya terkekeh dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang menurutnyaitu lucu dan imut.

"Ini catatn ku, bawa pulang saja."ucap Kai memberi bukunya pada Kyungsoo.

"Wah, gomawo, kyungie benar-benar tertolong"ucap Kyungsoo yang menatap buku itu berbinar-binar.

Tak terasa perjalan Kai dan Kyungsoo harus berakhir dalam sekejap. Yah rumah mereka memang tak searah dan itu membuat Kyungsoo selalu ingin bersama-sama dengan Kai.

"Daagh Kyungie Baby"ucap Kai

"Ne, dah Kai"ucap Kyungsoo Yang terlihat lesu .

"Ah, ada yang kelupaan." Ucap Kai yang tiba-tiba memberhentikan langkahnya

Chu~

Kai mencium Kyungsoo tepat di bibir cherry Kyungsoo. Manis situ yang di rasakan Kai dan iu lah yang memebuat Kai menginginkan bibir itu lagi.

"Sampai besok"ucap Kai dengan tersenym tampan. Dan berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi Kyungsoo

Blush

Pipi Kyungsoo merona saat apa yang di lakukan Kai padanya. Hanya berada di sisinya saja Kyungsoo merasa makin suka dengannya.

"ukh! Di cium…!"ucap Kyungsoo kini sadar sepenuhnya kalau Kai menciumnya di tengah keramaian. Kyungsoo benar-benar malu dan menghentakan sedikit buku yang ada di tanganya.

Srek

Sebuah kertas jatuh dari buku itu. Kyungsoo pun mengambilnya dan melihat isi kertas itu. 'ini, tugas yang harus di kumpulkan tidak ada hari ini bisa gawat ya,kan?' batin Kyunsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo P.O.V

Aku pun memutuskan unutuk mengantarkn Tugas ini kerumah Kai, tapi ngomong-ngomong aku belum pernah kerumah Kai sekalipun.

"Blok 3 nomor 7 seharusnya di sekitar sini" ku arah kan kepala ku kekiri dan kekanan . langkah ku terhenti ku lihat Kai.

"itu Kai ketemu!".

Tap

Tap

Tap

Ku langkah kan kaki ku kearah Kai yang terlihat akan masuk kerumahnya.

Pluk

Ku peluk tubuhnya dengan erat ehm rasanya sangat senang memeluk Kai seperti ini.

"Kai!?".

"Kyu…Kyungie"

"Tua Muda!". Eh tua muda ku lepaskan pelukan ku pada Kai ku lihat pintu sudah terbuka dan menampakan sekitar 20 orang membungkuk kepada Kai .

"Selamat Datang!".

Ap..apa ini orang-orang ini begitu seram tak banyak dari mereka yang memiliki bekas luka di wajahnya dan tubuh mereka yang ukh sangat besar. Dan tampang yang menguar aura yang menakutkan.

"Kami cemas loh, Tuan muda!"ucap seseorang yang bekepala plontos dan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di wajahnya.

"Karena Tuan pulangnya lama, kami kira Tuan di culik kelompok lain."ucap namja yang satu lagi dengan luka di wajahnya huwaa umma ini benar-benar menyeramkan.

.

.

.

Other P.O.V

Kyungsoo terdiam melihat orang-orang yang mebuatnya takut. Sedangkan Kai hanya gugup pikiranya saat ini adalh pasti Kyungsoo sangat membencinya atau lebih parahnya Kyungsoo meminta putus dengannya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Lihat kalau Tuan Muda tidak disiplin, bawahanmu jadi memcemaskan yang tidak perlu…"

"Kris!" ucap Kai yang memotong perkataan Kris.

"Sebagai pendidik Tuan muda, saya Kris merasa menyesal loh." Ucap namja itu yang di panggil Kris.

"Harusnya, kau lebih disiplin. Kau ini penerus ketua kelompok Black pearlyang terhomatkan?". Ucap Kris kembali. Sedang Kai memandangnya dengan gugup. Kai pun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kyungsoo di benar-benar kaget kalau pacarnya adalah penerus kelompok yakuza atau mafia bernama Black pearl yang tekenal dan di taluti itu.

"Eh…Kai…Kelompok Black Pearl? Ketua kelompok?" ucap Kyungsoo yang memandang Kai denga tatapan. Tolong-jelaskan-pada-ku.

Huft

Kai menghembuskan nafas beratnya sebelum menjelaskan siapa drinya sebenranya.

"Maaf aku tidak memberitau mu Kyungie, sebenar… Keluargaku itu Yakuza."ucap Kai pada Kyungsoo. Sedang Kyungsoo kaget oleh pengakuan Kai padanya.

"Kamu pasti jadi membenci ku kan?" ucap Kai yang menunjukan wajah sendu.

"Bukan…"

"Tuan Muda, dia ini siapa?"tanya Kris yang memotong perkataan Kyungsoo. Kai dan Kyungsoo pun menoleh kearah Kris dan melihat bawahannya yang melihat kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa jadi pusat perhatian sangat takut dan sedikit begumam seram. Kyungsoo pun mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Aku, Pacarnya Kai!" teriak Kungsoo dengan lantangnya. Kai pun memandang Kyungsoo kaget. Semua orang yang awalnya menatap sangar kearah Kyungsoo Kini terlihat tersenyum dan tertawa senang begitu pun Kris yang tersenyum tipis.

"Wah, ini sih patut di raya kan!"ucap salah satu bawahan Kai.

"Wah Tuan Muda, bisa ajak namja semanis ini yahke rumah!"

"Berarti Tuan muda sudah dewasa yah?"

Itu lah serenten kata-kata dari bawahan Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo dan senang kalau Tuan mudanya itu sudah dewasa. Sedangkan Kyungsoo kaget bahwa dirinya di terima. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

"Ini minum lah." Ucap Kai yang memberi segelas air

"gomawo Kai". Ucap Kyungsoo yang mengambil air dari tangan Kai

"ehhmm… tadi trima kasih ne Kyungie." Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kai dengan mata bulat yang terlihat bingung.

"Tentang keluarga ku… selama ini, Kalau orang tau. Mereka jadi takut dan menjauhi ku. Aku bersyukur kalau Kyungie baby masih mau jadi pacarku walau sudah tau tentang itu. Aku senang sekali." Ucap Kai yang tersenyum tampan. Kyungsoo yang melihat senyum Kai itu membuat jantungnya begitu berdetak. Tak lama Kai mulai meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kyungsoo. Dekat semakin dekat dan…

"ooh Jadi ini namjachingu Kai?"ucap seorang namja yang tiba-tiba datang . Kai dan Kyungsoo pun kaget dan sedikit menjauh.

"Se.. Sehun?" ucap Kai

"Hai" sapa namja itu pada Kai dan tentunya Kyungsoo

"Adikmu?" tabya Kyungsoo

"Dia sepupuku, namanya Oh Sehun dan hati-hati Kyungie baby dia ini…"

"Huwaa, lucunya kamu sekolah dimana?" ucap Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan dia berada di depan Sehun dan menepuk kepala Sehun dengan tersenyum

Crek

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan mengarahkan pstol itu kearah kepala Kyungsoo.

"Cih… kurang ajar… berani bicara sembarangan Kuledakan kepala mu" ucap Sehun.

DRAP

DRAP

"Hentikan, Sehun lepaskan Kyungsoo ku!" ucap Kai yang berlairi kearah Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

Duk

Bruk

Dengan cepat Sehun menendang Kai yang membuat Kai terjatuh ke lantai.

"Berhenti bertengkar!" teriak Kyungsoo dan…

Tuk

Kyungsoo memukul Sehun dengan pstol yang di gunakan Sehun tadi. Sedangkan Sehun meringis kesakitan dan mengusap kepalanya yang sakit akibat getokan Kyungsoo.

"Lagian, kamu nggak boleh begitu, dong!, Jangan main-main menodongkan seperti ini sama orang!" ucap Kyungsoo yang masih memegang Pistol itu terbalik.

"Kyungie baby berikan itu pada ku." Pinta Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"Biarpun ini Cuma mainan, kalau kena…"

DOR

Tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo menembakan pistol itu dan hampr mengenai Kai.

'I..i…itu betulan!? Kai bisa mati!' batin Kyunhsoo yang terdiam. Sedangkan Kai terliaht berdarah di pipi Kanannya yang terkena Peluru. Kyungsoo pu begegas mengambil plesteruntuk Luka Kai.

"pabo" lirih Sehun. 'Tapi aku suka anak itu' batin Sehun yang meninggal Kai dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian kemarin. Hari ini Kai dan Kyungsoo berangkat sekolah bersama dan saling bergandengan tangan.

"Kemarin maaf yah!, aku membuat mu takut"ucap Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa kok lagian mereka baik".

"Tapi kamu harus hati-hati dengan Sehun. Tapi karena kita beda sekolah selama kamu nggak datang kerumah ku kalian nggak akan ketemu, sih" ucap Kai.

"Hai" sapa Sehun yang sudah di depan gerbang yang menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok. Dan jangan lewatkan cengiran tak berdosa nya. Kai dan Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa kaget melihat Sehun berada di sekolahnya.

"Mulai hari ini aku memutuskan untuk sekolah di dini berssama kalian" ucap Sehun. Yang entah kenapa Kyungsoo memiliki firasat buruk soal kepindahan Sehun.

Skip Time

Bel isirahat pun berbunyi Kai dan Kyungsoo berjalan meuju Kantin. Tapi setelah sampi di kantin Kai tidak melihat kursi kosong.

"Kursinya penuh bagaimana kita beli sesuatu bdan memakanya di tempat biasa?" tawar Kai

"hmm, ne itu boleh juga" ucap Kyungsoo.

Sret

Dengan tiba-tiba Sehun datang dan merangkul pundak Kyungsoo. Dan membuat Kyungsoo kaget olehnya.

"Aduh masa, gara-gara nggak ada kursi saja kalian menyerah sih?" ucap Sehun yang masih merangkul Kyungsoo.

"Hei" suruh Sehun pada bawahannya

"Laksanakan. Siapa". Dalam sekejap pun Kantin di buat onar oleh bawahan Sehun dan membuat murid-murid ketakutan. Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya menatap kaget dan khawatir dengan tindakan Sehun dan bawahannya itu.

Tap

Tap

"Dasar, mereka memasak kita memakan makn tidak enak begitu" ucap Sehun yang berjalan di belakang Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Si pembuat onar itu kelas 1 kan. Kok dia berkeliaran di lorong kelas 3 sih?" bisik salah satu murid dengan temannya itu.

Grep

Ckrek

Sehun pun tang mendengar itu mencengram kearah kemeja namja itu. Dan megarahkan pistolnya tepat di kepala namja itu.

"Kau mati?" ucap sehun dengan wajah sangarnya.

"seram yah"

"Anak itu sepupunya Kai, kan?"  
"Bohong yang benar dia seperti Yakuza, ya?"

Deg

Kai dan Kyungsoo kaget ketika mendengar salah satu percakapan murid lain dan menyebutkan kata Yakuza. 'Gawat kalau seperti ini terus, rahasia Kai bisa ketahua' batin Kyungsoo dan menatap Kai khawatir. Sedang Kai hanya menghela nafasnya .

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Kyungsoo mengetuk gerbang yang terbuat dari Kayu itu namun terlihat sangat elegan dan berkelas yah saat ini Kyungsoo pergi kerumah Kai untuk menemui Kai dan belajr bersama.

Kriet

Pintu itu terbuka dan terlihat namja yang di yakinni ini adalah Bawahan Kai.

"Oh, tuan KyungsooTuan Muda, kan? Silahkan" ucapnya dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk. Namja itu membawa Kyungsoo ke ruang Tamu.

"Ah, siapa yang datang" ucap Sehun yang menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terduduk

"Tolong Jangan buat onar di sekolah lagi." Ucap Kyungsoo

"Hah?" Sehun mengeyitkan alisnya binggung.

"Kalau sampai orang-orang tahu kalau keluarganya Yakuza. Kai bisa menderita lagi." Ucap Kyungso yang kini duduknya berhadapan dengan Sehun,

"Memangnya kenapa? Biar saja semua orang tahu. Lagian aku benci dia" ucap sehun santai

Bruk

Dengan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo bersujud di hadapa Sehun. Dan Sehun pun kaget dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun pun mendekat kerah Kyungsoo.

"kamu manis dan cantik. Masa kamu minta tolong dengan tangan kosong, kalau aku menuruti permintaanmu. Kamu mau kasi aku apa?" ucap Sehun yang menari dagu Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya…

Brak

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar menampakan seorang namja Tampan yang mengtur nafasnya akibat berlari.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kai berjalan perlahan kearah Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang melihat Kai yang masih bertahan di posisi yang tadi.

Grep

Kai menarik Kyungsoo dan memeluk erat serta membawa Kyungsoo sedikit menjauh.

"Ka…Kai?"

"Ayoo. Kita pergi dari sini Kyungie" ucap membawa Kyungsoo pergi.

"Kai, dia akan kurebut dari mu." Ucap Sehun ketika Kai melewati Sehun .

.

.

.

"K…Kai,… Mianhae aku…"

"sudah kubilangkan tunggu saja di rumah mu" Ucap Kai.

"Kamu nggak boleh lagi ikut campur lebih jauh."ucap Kai kembali.

"Ke…kenapa aku i..ini kan pacar mu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang terdengar lirih dan sedikit bergetar.

"Pokoknya aku, nggak mau kamu datang ke rumah ku lagi!." Ucap Kai lantang

"ukh! Dasar Kai pabo!" ucap Kyungsoo dan mulai berlari meninggalkan Kai. Yang sudah menagis

"Kyungie! Tunggu Kyungie!" teriak Kai tapi di hiraukan begitu saja oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berlari sekencangnya dan menagis.

Sret

Tiba-tiba Mobil berhenti di depan Kyungsoo dan menarik cepat Kyungsoo memasuki mobil. Kai yang masih melihat itu kaget.

"Itu mobilnya. Sehun…"

Ciit

Cklek

Sebuah mobil berhenti dan menampakan seseorang.

"Tuan Muda! Cepat"

"K..Kris" Dengan cepat Kai masuk ke mobil itu untuk menyusul Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Brak

Kai membuka pitu dengan kasar dan nafas yang memburu.

"Selamat datang, cepat juga kau." sambut Sehun pada Kai. Yang berdiri di antar bawahannya.

"Kai…" teriak Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang di ikat .

"Kyungie!?" terIAK Kai yang siap untuk kesana tapi sudah di halangi oleh pesuruh Sehun.

"Kau mau mengembilnya kembali? Orang payah sepertimu, berkelahi saja nggak bisa. Kursi, kelompok,rumah,ratusan dan bawahan. Semuanya di janjikan begitu saja padamu karena kau ahli wariskeluarga ini. Jadi boleh kalau kau berikan satu ini saja untuk ku" ucap Sehun yang mulai memeluk Kyungsoo. Kai terdiam mendengarkan Sehun.

"K…Kai aku…"ucap Kyungsoo yang sudah mengeluarkan air matanya. Kai yang meihat itu kaget orang yang disayangnya menangis.

Bugh

Kai langsung memukul salah satu bawahannya hingga tersungkur ketanah. Semua orang memandang Kai kaget dan tak percaya.

"Yang benar saja kau."ucap Kai yang terdengar dingin dan sedikit berat dan wajah yang berubah serius dengan aura yang menyeramkan.

"Kau Oh Sehun, sudah membuat Kyungie menangis…" kai mengambil sebuah samurai yang ada di tanah

Sret

Kai membukanya sehingga menibulkan suara gesekan pedang dan tempatnya.

"Kau harus membayar dosamu itu."

Cash

Bugh

Jleb

Srak

Kai menusuk, menebas, memukul orang-orang yang menghalanginya dan yang ingin menyerangnya. Sehun melihat Kai dengan tatapan heran, Kyungsoo sangat kaget dengak kelakuan Kai saat ini. Kyungsoo merasa kalau Kai sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

Kai terhenti di depan Sehun yang masih menggenggam samurainya. Keadaan Kai penuh dengan darah.

Set

"Tuan Muda sudah cukup" ujar Kris yang kini menghalagi jalan Kai

Bugh

Kai langsung mendorong Kris ke tanah.

Grep

Kai kali ini mencengkram baju Sehun.

"Kursi sebagai ketuakelompok, juga rumah ini. Semuanya akan kuberikan pada mu… Tapi Kyungie nggak akan ku serahkan pada siapapun!" ucap Kai pada Sehun. Kyungsoo kaget dengan penuturan Kai.

Bruk

Kai menghempaskan Sehun ke tanah dan besiap untuk menusuk Sehun.

Grep

Chu~

Secara tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berlari dan mengunci Kai dengan pelukan dan Ciuman di bibirnya. Yang membuat Kai kaget.

Crang

Kai menjatuhan samurainya dan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo juga Ciuman Kyungsoo. Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo membalasnya. Mereka saling melumat menjilat sehingga mereka tak sadar bahwa sedang di perhatiakan oleh yang lain. Kai dan Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan Bibir mereka.

"Ini… Aku yang melakukannya" ucap Kai yang kaget melihat bawahannya terkapar dengan darah yang berceceran dimana-mana. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk kecil.

"Waktu lihat Kyungie nangis tiba-tiba saja kepala ku jadi Kosong" ucap Kai yang memegangi kepalanya. Kyungsoo hanya kaget 'Demi aku, dia jadi semarah itu."batin Kyungsoo

"Hah, tapi Kyungie nggak ada yang terlukan!?" ucap Kai yang berubah Panik. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terkikik geli melihat wajah khawatir Kai.

"aku nggak apa-apa kok" ucap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis.

Grep

"Aku janji. Akan melindungi Kyungie" ucap Kai yang memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum tampan dan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum manis .

"Tapi, kalau seperti ini sih aku ngak pantas jadi pangerannya Kyungie, ya?" ucap kai yang memprhatikan dirinya berlumuran darah.

"Hmm, benar juga ya."ucap Kyungsoo

"Mungkin Kai bukan pangeran. Tapi Ksatria Kyungie." Ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dan Mereka berpelukan kembali.

Hari ini, besok, dan selamanya bagi Kyungsoo. Kai adalah Ksatrianya yang lebih kuat dari siapapun.

END

I'm back, selesai ini ff KaiSoo pertama aku. Gak tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku makin suka sama nih couple. Semoga anda sekalian senang dengan FF ku yang satu ini, maaf typo yah dan review

Gomawo

*BOWbarengKaiSoo


End file.
